


Finding (Holding)

by trisarawrtops



Series: Catching (Holding) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisarawrtops/pseuds/trisarawrtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asset has no age, but his name is James Buchanan Barnes, and he’s holding tight to Steve’s wet uniform and he’s remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding (Holding)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Falling (Catching), but should make sense as a stand-alone.

He’s sitting on the roof of the tower. The wind is warm, gentle as it brushes past him, bringing the noise of the party below. The door opens, and Steve’s found him. 

 

Stop. Rewind. 

 

The Asset has no age. The Asset is a weapon, cold, calculating, emotionless. Something is cracking inside the Asset – fear, anger, love spilling out – and the man beneath him finds him. The man beneath him finds him lost in his own mind, finds the man he used to be hidden behind years of unimaginable torture. The Asset has no age, but his name is James Buchanan Barnes, and he’s holding tight to Steve’s wet uniform and he’s remembering. 

 

He’s 29 years old (99 years old), on the run, tired, afraid, waiting for the words that will take his own mind from him. He’s hiding out in a rundown apartment, hording memories in notebooks, trying to stay alive, and Steve finds him. Steve’s fighting off German special forces, fierce, protective. He shoves Steve onto the balcony, and he’s breaking windows and jumping down staircases. He’s 29 years old (99 years old), holding tight to his backpack as he runs and he just wants it all to be over. 

 

He’s 29 years old (100 years old), and the cold is just leaving his bones. He’s sitting in a recovery room in the Wakandan capital, drinking something warm, as doctors monitor his recovery. He’s barefoot, wearing soft clothes, listening to the beeping of the machines, and Steve finds him. Steve wraps him in a blanket, gently brushes his hair from his face, sits silent and steady beside him. He’s 29 years old (100 years old), he’s holding tight to his warm mug, and for the first time in ages, he’s hopeful for the future. 

 

He’s 30 years old (101 years old), witness to his own crimes, to Hydra’s crimes, awaiting verdict. He’s on a balcony, breathing in the cool night air, taking a moment away from the judges, the media, the lawyers, and Steve finds him. Steve hands him a glass of water, wraps a strong arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple. He’s 30 years old (101 years old), holding tight to the railing, his mind is his own, and he’s free. 

 

He’s 30 years old (101 years old) and he’s sitting on the roof of the tower. The wind is warm, gentle as it brushes past him. The door opens, and Steve’s found him. He’s 30 years old (101 years old), holding tight to Steve’s hand –- 

\-- and he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing Falling (Catching), so I wrote a sequel to fix it. 
> 
> Concrit welcome.


End file.
